


stay home, stay high

by colderwater (orphan_account)



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/colderwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam can't shut up when he's high. Blake likes it a hell of a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay home, stay high

**Author's Note:**

> Half of this is Adam being high out of his mind, and the other half is porn involving Adam being louder than usual, a touch of begging, and a joint. Title is from Lay Low.

They're watching the stars with soft eyes and smoke running in their veins.

Adam's voice cuts through the silence like moonlight splitting the sky in half, his words light like mist, his eyes locked with the stars as he speaks. 

"Come on, man, come closer," he calls over, because he always wants to be closer. Closer and closer and closer—that's what he wants right now, what he's going to want an hour from now, next week, in thirty years, always. "I want to kiss you."

He hears a soft laugh, the sound swallowed up by the darkness, and he blinks up at the sky. It's been on his mind for a while now, how vast skies are, how endless, how they stretch all the way from one corner of the world to another, like an infinity that won't ever fade away, won't ever die.

He wonders for a moment if the sky will ever die, if the earth and its sky will ever be swallowed up by the rest of the universe.

He hopes it won't. He hopes the sky lives forever, and when everything else fades to dust, he hopes the sky is still there, stretching from one corner of the world to another.

"You are so fuckin' high right now."

He hasn't realized that he's said any of that outloud, is the thing. And he feels like he should be embarrassed, maybe, but he's not. He's all the way up there in space, with the stars and the asteroid belt and Pluto and whatever the hell else is up there, his mind is light and hazy, blurred with smoke. 

Maybe it's impossible for skies to last forever, but Adam decides he doesn't care. He likes things like that—endless, impossible things.

He decides Blake is one of those things, with his blue eyes like the sea, like the sky.

"If you're a sky, then I'm a cloud," he hears himself say, the words leaving an echo. "I  _feel_  like I'm a cloud. Am I a cloud?"

"No," says Blake, voice drifting over from the doorway.

Blake's eyes are fixed right on him, and he's coming closer, his steps slow and quiet. Light from the moon washes him in silver, lighting him up, making the angles of his face look soft.

Adam tilts his head to the side, pausing, considering. "What about you? Are  _you_  a cloud, then?"

"No," Blake says softly, his eyes watchful. "No, I'm not a cloud."

"Why?" 

Blake sits at the edge of his bed, slowly lying down, and he's quiet for a long time. He turns over, moving in until his body is pressed up right against Adam's, touching at their hips, at their knees, at their hearts.

"Because," he shrugs, and there's a smile hidden in his voice, tucked away safe, just for Adam. "We can't be clouds. I'm a human being, and so are you. We live and breathe and have feelings."

Adam brings the joint to his lips, inhaling fire as his lungs fill with smoke, the sweetness burning his throat. He can't feel his body, can only feel sparks of heat where his skin is touching Blake's, and he wants him everywhere, wants to feel himself burning up.

He breathes into Blake's mouth, and he watches as his eyelashes brush his cheeks, eyes fluttering closed as he gets lost in the smoke.

They keep doing that for a while, keep passing the joint between them as the stars watch them from above. He's still floating high, like a small child's lost balloon, his heart expanding with a mixture of smoke and helium. He wants to go higher, high enough so he could slide on Saturn's rings or catch a star in the palm of his hand, catch one and bring it straight back for Blake.

"I have a question," he says, his voice drifting in the dark.

Blake grins, amused. "What?"

Adam thinks about how close they are, about Blake's legs entangled with his own, and if he's floating, then surely Blake must be floating right beside him. Surely they must be floating together. 

He tilts his head to the side and says, "How do you know clouds don't have feelings?"

"What the hell," says Blake. "What kind of a question is that?"

"I mean," he says like it should be obvious, breathing his words right into Blake's mouth. "How would we know, right? They're all the way up there, and no matter what, we're always going to be down here."

Blake takes the joint from him. "You're fuckin' weird."

"Yeah, but you love me," says Adam, like he's never been more certain of anything. Just a few hours ago, he wasn't certain of it at all, is the thing. He's never said the words outloud and neither has Blake, but they've been floating around in Adam's mind for a long time. They've been waiting.

Something about tonight makes him feel absolutely sure of it. He doesn't know what it is; if it's the smoke in his lungs or the stars in the sky or Blake's knees locked tight against his own. 

"Let's not go too crazy," Blake says, his voice warm. 

"Hey, fuck you," Adam laughs, loud and immediate. "You're not very nice."

"Am I not?" He moves closer, and Adam can feel his fingers tracing circles into his thigh. His breath is warm, tasting like honey and vodka, and Adam wants to get lost in it. "I don't know about that. I'm pretty much the king of nice."

" _Bull_ shit," Adam says. "You and nice don't even belong in the same sentence."

"Shut up," Blake laughs, and it's the most beautiful thing Adam's ever heard. "I say nice things to you all the time."

Adam closes his eyes, the bridge of his nose bumping softly against Blake's, and he feels dizzy with love for him, he really does. It's right there on the tip of his tongue, at the back of his throat, hidden in everything he says. He might not have said it outloud yet, but it's there, and it's waiting.

"Oh, yeah?" he asks, eyes still closed. "Like what?"

"Like," Blake breathes the word straight into his mouth, the smoke making his thoughts go hazy. He moves his lips over Adam's nose, over his cheeks, his eyelids. "Like how cute you are, for one. I've told you how cute you are before, haven't I?"

Adam opens his eyes to look at him. He pretends to think for a moment before he lets his lips pull up in a smile. "Whatever, fine, yeah. That's one thing."

"Hmm." Blake studies him with a soft look in his eyes, then breaks into a grin, snapping his fingers. "And I've said I liked your voice before, too. I remember." 

"What the fuck, no you haven't," Adam says.

"Yes, I have," Blake insists, kissing his forehead, his hair, his cheekbones. It's a bit annoying, really, because he's kissing him everywhere but on his mouth and Adam swears he's doing it on purpose, too. When he speaks again, his words fall soft against Adam's hair like rain, like flower petals. "You just haven't been payin' attention."

"You're such a fucking  _liar_ ," says Adam, and he holds back a moan as Blake closes his lips on a spot right below his ear, his teeth soft against Adam's skin. "You've never told me anything like that."

Blake draws back for a moment, just far enough for Adam to see him in the night, and he looks like the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. His eyelashes cast shadows across his cheekbones, the moon making him paler than usual. His lips move—they open and close and no words are spoken, but even though, Adam thinks he understands exactly what he's trying to say.

"Well, I'm tellin' you now," is what Blake says aloud, his eyes warm. "I like your voice," he goes on, drawing back a little just to lean back in for more. "I like it a hell of a lot, man. I like the things you say sometimes."

"Never would've guessed— _oh_ ," Adam says, the last part leaving his mouth in a gasp as Blake kisses over his collarbones, biting down, spreading heat. "Never would've guessed, with all the times you've told me to shut up."

"Shut the hell up," Blake laughs. "I'm tryin' to be nice to you."

Adam shuts up.

"I like your mouth, too," Blake says. "And your eyes, I really like your eyes. You have pretty eyes, rockstar, did you know that?"

"No," says Adam, smiling like he can't even help it. "But thanks, cowboy. I appreciate that."

Blake smiles right back, and Adam can feel it on his chest. He traces the ink with his tongue, the feeling making him lightheaded with want. He moves back up, lips sucking a bruise right onto Adam's neck, and the feeling is so warm, all heat and nothing else.

"Oh, shit—" Adam closes his eyes, desperation making him breathless.

"And I like your body," says Blake, and he's on top of him now, the weight of his body tying him down to the sheets. He wants to stay like this forever, with Blake's hands in his hair and his mouth everywhere else and his hips moving in slow circles right up against his own, the feeling making Adam's eyes roll back into his head. "You've got a nice little body, you know that?"

"Yeah?" Adam asks, moving his hips faster, his voice nothing but a breath in the dark. "Yeah, you think so?"

Blake moves his hands up and down his sides as he grinds down on him, the feeling all heat and nothing else. He pulls at Adam's shirt, and he barely has time to throw it aside before Adam locks his arms around his neck and guides their mouths together. They kiss like they're desperate, teeth scraping against tongue, Adam's fingernails digging into the smooth planes of Blake's back. His skin feels cold exposed to the moonlight, and he wants Blake's mouth on every part of him, wants Blake to make him warm.

"Blake," he gasps, high and shaky. "Blake, c'mon,  _please_."

"What?" Blake says, and Adam can hear the smile in his voice. He moves his mouth over his chest, pausing as he speaks. "What do you want, Adam? A little bit of this, you like that?" He closes his lips over the soft swell of Adam's nipple, moving his tongue around it in slow circles. The burn of his stubble makes it hurt just enough, and Adam bites down on his lip, holding back a moan as Blake flicks the bud with his tongue again and again, hot and wet and sharp. 

Blake moves his hand up, rolling his other nipple between his fingers, and  _yeah_. Yeah. Adam arches his back, and he's already so hard he can barely handle it, his cock straining against the tight stretch of his jeans.

"Fuck, please, I need it," he hears himself say, his voice wrecked and raw, rough around the edges. He closes his eyes tight as Blake's mouth moves lower, lower, the sensation causing Adam to tighten his fingers around the sheets, a whine being pulled from his lips. 

He thinks he should be able to control himself by now, but it's never going to happen. With Blake, it's always going to be like this.

Desperation laced with want, mixing with desire, making him lightheaded.

"I want you, come on, give it to me," he says as Blake unzips his jeans, mouthing at his cock through the thin fabric of his briefs. He closes his eyes tight, grabs a fistful of the sheets between his fingers because he won't survive any other way. "Fuck, yeah, make me feel it."

"You really do talk too much," says Blake, and then he's swallowing Adam's cock, letting out a quiet moan as it hits the back of his throat.

It's all red-hot pleasure and heat, so much heat Adam feels dizzy with it. Blake doesn't move for a while, just stays there with Adam's dick halfway down his throat, and when he slides upward and circles the head with his tongue, slow and tantalizing, Adam can't decide if he's going to come or pass out first.

The thing is, it's just—it's so  _hot_. The heat of Blake's mouth and the slide of his tongue combined with all those noises that he pulls right out of him—it's really fucking hot. Blake wraps his lips around the swollen head, sucking like his life depends on it, and  _fuck_. Adam's definitely going to pass out first.

"Oh my God," Adam groans, his voice reduced to a high-pitched, broken whine. "Oh my  _God_ , fuck you, do that again."

"You know what else I like?" Blake asks, breathless, and Adam might come just from the way his voice sounds, all rough and wrecked, like gravel. He says the words with his mouth still on Adam's cock, and the vibrations send a wave pleasure up his spine, all the way to his fingertips, to his toes.

"What—oh, fuck," he tries to say, but he's cut off as Blake slides two fingers inside his body. 

His fingers are cold and slick, the contrast more of a turn on than it should be. The initial burn is there, and it's unmistakable, but the pleasure-pain sends his senses into overdrive and at the same time it's so  _good_. Adam lets out a whine, his walls clenching around Blake's fingers, and he's not even sure what to do with his hips, whether to rock back onto Blake's fingers or to jerk up into the slick heat of his mouth.

"I like this," Blake says, pressing kisses to the length of Adam's dick between his words. "I like how you look, so needy, so good for me." He starts moving his fingers in and out of Adam's body, curling them slightly to try and find that spot that will make him see stars. "I like how you sound, too," he goes on, his fingers pressing insistently against Adam's prostate, tearing the moan straight from his throat. "So fuckin' wrecked, God, you're beggin' for it," Blake says around his cock, making Adam's thighs shake with pleasure. He looks up then, his lips shiny with precome, his eyes wide with desire. "And it's all for me."

"Oh, fuck—" Adam closes his eyes, and it's all so much but at the same time it's not enough, and he just wants more and more and more, he wants all of Blake, every single part of him. "All for you, yeah, no one but you,  _fuck_  I want you so much."

"Listen to yourself," Blake says, his voice rough. He eases his fingers out of Adam's hole, only to slam them back in, adding a third and moving them at a pace that's almost relentless. "Sound so good for me, baby, so beautiful. Got me so hard for you right now."

"Then fuck me," Adam says, desperate as Blake swallows around his dick while scissoring his fingers deep inside him. "Oh my God, fuck me, make me feel it, c'mon, please just fuck me."

Blake turns him onto his side with his free hand, kissing his mouth quickly, feverishly. "Shit," he says, right against his mouth, running his large hands down his body. "Shit, yeah."

He's already a whimpering mess by the time Blake has himself slicked up and is pressing the head of his cock into him, and fuck, he's already close, which is just—it isn't fair. 

Blake starts to move then, starts thrusting his hips forward, setting the pace, and Adam can't do anything but say Blake's name over and over and rock backward onto his cock. He goes slow for a moment, and Adam's body jolts with pleasure as he feels the slick slide of Blake's cock filling him up. He fucks him slow, but deep, and Adam can tell he's searching for that spot inside him, the spot that makes him cry out and dig his fingernails into his back, breaking skin.

"C'mon," he says, the word leaving his mouth in a grunt. "Faster, Blake, I need it faster."

"Aren't we demanding," Blake laughs, high and breathy, and slams his hips into Adam's body, hard and fast and forceful. He does it again, and Adam moans, high and needy, spreading his legs further apart, desperation rising up inside him like a tidal wave.

Blake keeps on fucking him, and he would fall over if it weren't for Blake's hands holding him upright, blunt fingernails digging into his skin, marking him up.

"You're so good," Blake says into his ear, his cock buried deep in Adam's body. "You're so good for me, baby."

He moves his hips in a circle before slamming back in, harder than ever, and Adam tries to speak but all that comes out is a moan followed by a string of curses, like they're pulled right out of him.

"So fuckin' filthy," Blake mumbles against the curve of his neck, biting bruises into the soft skin. He reaches up, rubbing hard against his swollen nipple while thrusting into him, and it feels like Blake is everywhere. 

"Blake,  _fuck_ , I'm gonna—" Adam thrashes about wildly, trying to get a hand around his leaking cock, swollen and dripping precome onto his stomach. 

Blake reaches for his hand, moving it away, and Adam could cry at how much he needs to come. "Don't think so, rockstar," he says, his voice husky and deep. Adam watches him reach over the bedside table for the joint, and his eyes follow the small spark of fire as he lights it. Blake doesn't take his gaze off Adam as he slowly raises the joint to his lips, letting his eyes fall shut, and breathes in.

"Fuck, please, I'm so—" he cuts off sharply, a broken wail tearing itself from his lips as Blake rams into his prostate. "I'm s-so close. Just a bit more, please, I need it, Blake, I  _need_  it." 

"Okay," Blake says, slamming into that spot over and over, his fingers reaching for Adam's neglected cock. "It's all right, I got you, darlin'."

He thrusts into Adam at a desperate, relentless pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin vibrating around the room. Blake's breath comes in gasps, hitting the back of Adam's neck, and he can smell the sticky-sweet taste of the smoke that leaves his mouth. Blake wraps his fingers around his dick, and he jerks him off, fast and hot as Adam thrusts up into his hand. 

"Please," he gasps out, and it's the only word he remembers how to say except for Blake's name. "So close, Blake, please."

"You're so mouthy when you're high," Blake grunts in his ear, and slides his thumb over the head of Adam's cock, smearing some of the precome gathered there. "So loud. Fuckin' love it."

From there, it's a blur of Blake's voice in his ear and his fingers bringing him to the edge and his cock pounding into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust. He can feel himself start to shake, can feel the pleasure turn into liquid heat in the depths of his body. Blake says things to him through it all, and he sounds absolutely filthy, all needy and wrecked, the way the words sound in Blake's country drawl pushing Adam even faster as he crashes towards his high.

"So pretty for me," Blake groans, rubbing his thumb over the tip of Adam's cock. "So pretty when you're laid out like this, baby. So pretty when you fall apart."

Adam does fall apart then, spilling over Blake's fingers with a high whine. He closes his eyes tight, and his body goes spiralling into overdrive, a jumbled mess of curses falling from his lips. Blake strokes him through it, his fingers moving in light, slow circles around his cock. 

"Fuck," he manages. "Oh my God, Blake,  _fuck_."

When Blake comes, he closes his lips over the soft skin of Adam's shoulder, teeth pressing a fresh bruise into his body. Blake kisses him, his mouth heavy against his own, and it's like he's asking for something, with lips and teeth and tongue. And when Adam pokes out his tongue and licks over Blake's lower lip, it's like he's answering his question, like he's giving him everything he has.

It's pretty cool, this thing they do where they communicate without using words. 

A bit later, Blake laughs against his skin, sending vibrations through his nerves, through his bones, and when he presses a light kiss to Adam's shoulder blade, what he's saying is  _we should get high more often._

And when Adam turns around to bring their mouths together, he smiles into the kiss, biting down gently on Blake's bottom lip, and it's like,  _yeah. Yeah, we should._

**Author's Note:**

> This started with me wondering if Blake and Adam ever got high together, and a week later it turned into this. Comments and kudos are great, thank you!


End file.
